Project Fenris - Type D Stealth EWAR Cruiser
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market | Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * Model: Fenris-class Type D EWAR Cruiser * Production: Semi-Unique * Material: '''Impervium-334, Duralumin, Starship Components, Stygium Crystal * '''Classification: Stealth Cruiser * Length: 750 Meters * Width: 160 Meters * Height: 165 Meters * Armament: Average - 2x KC-404 'Thanatos' Heavy Torpedo Launchers - 4x KC-208 'Phalanx' Cruise Missile Launchers - 2x Ion Cannons - 24x Point Defense Laser Cannons - 4x KT-505 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolasers * Defenses: Average - HIMS - Military-Grade Shield Generator - Impervium-334 Armor Plating * Fighter Hangar: Low: '''1 Squadron * '''Support Craft Hangar: 1 Squadron * Maneuverability Rating: Moderate * Speed Rating: High * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * KC-8086 Phase Shifting Array Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks * Stygium Cloaking Field Generator: The various ship classes emerging from Project Fenris are highly specialized warships, equipped with a cloaking system. Incorporating a system built around the properties of Stygium crystals located at the heart of the ship, the Type A is capable of concealing its presence from enemy vessels * Loki EWAR System (proof of purchase): Type D Fenris cruisers are equipped with the powerful and highly versatile Loki EWAR system, which can disrupt sensor returns, allowing a ship to avoid detection or enemy weapons locks, disguise a sensor signature, counter enemy jamming as well as jam enemy communications and is able to help provide a picture of the battlefield to a commander, as well as create ECM decoys and crack enemy encryption systems, while also being able to gradually narrow down the location of active enemy EWAR system through specialized scans * KC-8086 Phase Shifting Array Hyperdrive: Fenris cruisers are equipped with a Phase Shifting Array Hyperdrive which allows them to slow down to sublight speeds while remaining 'submerged' in hyperspace * Stygium Cloaking System: The Type D Fenris Cruiser is outfitted with a Stygium cloaking system that allows it to hide its presence from enemy ships, making it invisible to any vessels not equipped with sensors that can track stealth vessels, although a brief window exists when the ship is detectable after exiting hyperspace, before the stealth system goes online * Loki EWAR System: The Type D is outfitted with the highly sophisticated Loki EWAR system, granting the ship all of its various capabilities * Race Horse: Highly specialized warships intended to harass and cripple enemy formations, the Project Fenris cruisers are notably faster than regular ships of comparable size * EWAR Ship: The Type D is primarily an electronic warfare vessel and is not designed for direct combat engagements and it suffers from a notable lack of heavy weapons * Power Sink: The limitations of the Fenris hull design and the stealth requirements do not leave room for a powerful reactor. As such, the EWAR systems can not be kept active for extended periods of time, requiring additional power that is provided by battery banks which only have a capacity of thirty minutes * Glass Cannon: Project Fenris cruisers are designed for fast, hit-and-run attacks and are ill-suited for holding their own against comparably-sized opponents in any kind of prolonged standard engagement Emerging out of the combined efforts of the Eternal Navy's strategic theorists, Project Fenris is one of the most highly classified armament efforts ever conducted by the Eternal Empire and for good reason. The result of a decade of military experience, the Project Fenris cruisers are intended to be the deadly poisoned dagger of the Eternal Navy, delivering fatal blows to its enemies and crippling their supply lines. The Project Fenris cruisers are not line-of-battle warships by a longshot, unable to hold their own in any kind of traditional engagements, intended to operate deep behind enemy lines and strike at high-value targets, only to swiftly disappear afterwards. To achieve this, they make use of a complex Stygium-based stealth system which enables them to hide their presence from enemy sensors until they fire. Although all of them are formally labeled as Fenris-class Cruisers, this designation in fact refers to several different classes of warships, all built around a common hull design and stealth system and with matching performance in terms of speed, both in hyperspace and in sublight travel. Due to their size and the sheer amount of weapons and various systems packed into their hulls, the various classes of Fenris cruisers have very cramped interiors and as such, every inch of available space is utilized as efficiently as possible. A posting aboard a Fenris cruiser is a claustrophobic experience. The Type D serves as the primary scouting and electronic warfare ship of the various Fenris task forces and is usually the first ship to enter a system, deploying its powerful Loki EWAR system, which the Eternal Empire purchased from Locke and Key Mechanics. It is a highly capable electronic warfare vessel, able to perform a wide variety of tasks, such as jam enemy communications, as well as defeat enemy jamming and locating active enemy EWAR vessels, amongst many others. Because of the limitations of the Fenris hull design and the energy requirements of the stealth systems and EWAR package, the Type D has neither the room, or the power production to support a large fighter hangar, or much in the way of heavy weaponry, leaving it very vulnerable against enemy fire, unless properly escorted. Additionally, the same limitations insure that the EWAR system may not be kept active for more than thirty minutes, as they rely on additional power provided by battery banks which only have a capacity of thirty minutes, requiring another forty-five minutes to recharge, afterwards. Like all Fenris cruisers, the Type D ships do not receive a name, but a number and letter designation, a decision taken for security reasons, in order to make it easier to conceal the project under copious amounts of red tape, Type A Fenris cruisers receive the designated letter 'U', followed by a three-digit number beginning with 1, distinguishing them from other classes of Fenris cruisers. Example designations would be U-404, U-459 and so on. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/project-fenris-type-d-stealth-ewar-cruiser.123160/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex